Norden Verein
Are you looking for Norden Verein's preceding alliance, Nordreich? Preamble On this glorious day, we set forth this charter to create a more perfect union to ensure a safe and secure society of members, bound by brotherhood and trust, strength and prosperity, throughout conflict and peace. It is by this document we so establish the state of Norden Verein. Part A: Purpose, Symbology, Ideology Article I. Name Article II. Banner Article III. Ideology Article IV. Techraids and war Article V. Nuclear policy Article I - Name Norden Verein (Official Acronym: NoV) Norden is a word which refers to the general, vague geographical location of Europe and most of the European-descendant communities of the world, while Verein (V pronounced as F) is a word which implies an "union for cooperation" in which all members are understood to have opted to be in it. As such, one of the most approximate meanings is "Northerner Union", a derivate from "European Union" which expands its borders much farther away, and of a Militaristic approach to defend its own integrity, and its people. While Europe is the main approach and culture, all nations are accepted provided they do not decide to stand in direct opposition to us. Article II - Banner It was chosen to resemble what could potentially be a national flag, without pointing to any particular nation, in order for our member states to be able to embrace it. As much as it is the official flag, the upper-left quadrant can be edited unofficially to represent different nations member of the NoV. It is Europe-related, and most European countries have at least one of the colors present in the flag, which are in fact our official colors. Article III - Ideology NoV is a group based on an evolution of the ideas of the European Union and Nationalism. NoV canonically stands and protects the National Culture and demography of all and each of its member states, respecting their differences as well as encouraging the union of very similar cultures, in brotherhood and unity. Every nation of the world with upstanding citizens and leadership that wish to protect their land, their home, may here find a safe haven of like-minded nations which wish to work together hand to hand to protect their folk, their ideals, and more - Militarily or in any other form. Our official government form is a Monarcho-meritocracy. Article IV - Techraids and war NoV nations are free to attack any nations, active or not, under the alliance affiliation "None" EXCLUSIVELY. This may be a techraid, or an attack of any kind. Attacking aligned nations will be met with the need of paying reparations. Article V - Nuclear Policy NoV nations may nuke unaligned nations, but attacking any aligned nations with nukes is strictly forbidden and punishable on ZI if reparations are not paid. NoV will authorize nuclear retaliation on nations to do so, but before authorizing nuclear retaliation on alliance, it is to seek consensus and approval from allied entities. Part B: Administrative Section Article I. Admission Statement Article II. Structure and Offices Article III. Peace and Diplomacy Article IV. War and Conflict Article V. Treason and Expulsion Article VI. Amendments Article VII. Emergencies Article I – Admission Statement All and any nations of or joining the maroon sphere that swear loyalty to the Norden Verein requesting membership will be admitted as a member. Any admission may be blocked by the Reichskaiser as deemed necessary. Should a nation not be in the maroon sphere when applying, it has 30 days to comply upon acceptance. Kaiserlich and Riksdag Council level authority are able to set exceptions. Article II – Structure and Offices 1. The Reichskaiser - Emperor The Reichskaiser is the head of state for the Norden Verein, and leads as its monarch. He holds a the final say in all affairs regarding the alliance, and cannot be overridden. To assist him in managing the Verein, he may appoint officials and ministers to run various sub-sections of the alliance, or pass on authority to another official that rules at his discretion. The Reichskaiser may also block the election of any Riksdag elect, and remove anyone from the Riksdag to preserve the well-being of the Verein. 2. Kanzler - Chancellor This official serves at the discretion of the Kaiser, and rules in his name. He is a prime minister in terms of diplomacy and alliance management, and chairs the Riksdag. All bills and legislation can only be entered into voting by him, by his own volition or Kaiserlich order. 3. The Reichsgeneral - Imperial General The leader of the Norden Verein Reichswehr (Imperial Defense Forces) serves at the discretion of the Kaiser, and leads in his name. He holds the power to direct and appoint any officers he deems fit into the armed forces of Norden Verein, and regulate its management with an appointed staff. Ultimate authority regardings military rests on him, Kaiser set aside. 4. The Riksdag Council An elected body of four members, the Riksdag serves as the senate body of the alliance. The Riksdag votes on all treaties and alliance matters in general. Only the Kanzler and Kaiser may open a matter up for voting within the Riksdag, but Riksdag members can and are encouraged to introduce matters. The elections happen monthly, from all Citizens of the Verein. The Kaiser-Kanzler-General triad reserves a veto/ban power on Riksdag candidates. 5. The Citizens All members hold a seat in the Res Publica, the collective membership of the Verein. They hold the power to elect Riksdag members and vote on other matters should the Kaiser put out a plebiscite. Article III – Peace and Diplomacy The control of diplomatic affairs lies with the Minister of Foreign Affairs, who may appoint officers and diplomats to assist him in this task, who serve at his discretion. He rules at the discretion of the Kaiser and is regulated by the Kanzler, and as such has sole control over his ministry and it’s matters. Treaties may be proposed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs to the Kaiser or Kanzler, but it is only through their approval that it may be extended to another alliance. All treaties are voted on in the Riksdag body and must be approved by the Kaiser. Article IV – War and Conflict In the name of defending our membership, and after all diplomacy has been exhausted or otherwise spent, the Kaiser may declare war on another sovereign alliance in the name of national security. During time of conflict, he may extend the power to act accordingly to the Reichsgeneral to neutralize threats and dangers to the Norden Verein. War is considered an extension of diplomacy, and will use if deemed necessary. Article V – Treason and Expulsion Treason and sedition are automatically punishable on permanent ZI and nuclear death as well as expulsion. In cases in which a nation may need to be expelled even if it is not guilty of treason, the Riksdag council, Kaiser, Chancellor and General are to decide the fate of the subject at hand. Desertion Clause: No nation may leave during wartime unless authorized by the Riksdag Council and Executive Authorities. Also, no nation may leave if they had taken large amounts from the banks without contributing in return. Article VI - Emergencies Given that a structural emergency is present in which a very fast resolution and decision is demanded, or an emergency in which the Government fails to function normally, the Kaiser is allowed to use Interim Dictatorial Powers to ensure NoV's stability and integrity, being his obligation to restore the Government to normal as soon as possible. Should the Kaiser be away or missing in action, the Kanzler is to take his position. Failing this, the General. Again failing, the Riksdag Council would vote among themselves, the General Staff and the Ministers to create a new Executive power. Should this, as well, fail, the Res Publica will decide a new cabinet as well as an emergency Kaiser. Article VII - Amendments Any motion to amend or add to this charter or Norden Verein policy may be submitted to the Kaiser or Kanzler for review, and be voted upon within the Riksdag council. We sign this document for the above stated reason, of preserving prosperity, ensuring the security of our citizens, and bringing a newfound order to the chaos of these times; Kaiser Martens von Norden Verein Kanzler Striderwannabe Military History The Norden Verein is home to a great military tradition, one that combines sheer organization with a strong united spirit. Conflict History International Relations Norden Verein Protectorates (Information updated as of Sep. 23rd 2007) Full Treaty The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers Protecterate of Curland Iron Cross Nueva Vida Negotiated Terms (aftermath of The Unjust War) EotRS (until reps are paid) GOD (until reps are paid) BAPS (1 month) RnR (until reps are paid) OFS (until reps are paid)